Blue
by Arzire
Summary: Il existe, à l'extrême orient des Terres du milieu, une immense foret accolée à un lac...
1. Lac

Fiction sur un couple que j'aime bien, sans l'adorer, dédiée à ma stroumpfette. J'espère que tu apprécieras^^  
>Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Tolkien.<br>Chapitre deux bientôt en ligne, dans moins de deux semaine, promis.

* * *

><p>Il existe, à l'extrême orient des Terres du milieu, une immense foret accolée à un lac. Même si le pays est souvent envahi par la brume, même si les arbres y sont moins sains et moins beaux que ceux de Lorien, même si le lac est moins miroitant et moins infini que la mer, si chère à ses yeux, ce coin du monde est sans conteste le lieu que Legolas préfère parmi tout ceux ou ses pas l'ont déjà mené.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Immobile, prostré entre deux branches d'un Charme bleu qui le protégeait du soleil déjà avare, l'Elfe aurait pu dormir. Il aurait même pu paraitre mort si le rythme calme des soulèvement de sa cage thoracique n'avait pas détrompé les éventuels passants.<em>  
><em>Il n'y avait aucun passant. Après la fin de la guerre, la plupart des gens qui vivaient hors des villes s'étaient réunis en des petits hameaux de maisons ou de fermes. Les hameaux étaient devenus rapidement des villages, puis la circulation s'était améliorée partout dans le monde, de même que le commerce entre les gens et les états. On avait construit des routes. Des convois itinérants faisaient la liaison du Rohan jusqu'à Minas Tirith, remontaient par le Gondor et, parfois, partaient bien plus au nord en Erebor ou passaient les montagnes pour rejoindre Arnor ou la Comté. Le pays de Mordor avait été mis en quarantaine pour cinquante ans, le temps de laisser mourir les quelques créatures susceptible d'avoir échappé à hécatombe des troupes de Sauron, et, accessoirement, le temps que les superstitions disparaissent de l'imaginaire collectif. Si bien que cette extrémité du lac, qui ne se trouvait pas excessivement loin de la frontière, avait été quittée par ses anciens habitants, des humains.<em>  
><em>Legolas était le seul être pensant à des dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde.<em>  
><em>Alors qu'il laissait ses pensées dériver sur la rapidité avec laquelle le monde s'était reconstruit, ses yeux se baladaient sur les arbres qui l'entouraient. L'automne avait rendu le soleil avare de chaleur, mais, malgré tout, les végétaux tenaient bon et semblaient refuser de céder au froid leurs couleurs presque bleues.<em>  
><em>Tellement bleues que le contraste avec ses vêtement, verts, aurait signalé sa présence à n'importe quel passant.<em>  
><em>Il n'y avait aucun passant.<em>  
><em>Legolas soupira profondément en constatant que ses pensées tournaient en rond. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus.<em>  
><em>"pauvre toi. Regardes toi, vois à quel point tu es lamentable ainsi roulé en boule dans un arbre. Est ce que tu te rends seulement compte de la stupidité de ce qui est en train de se passer? Est ce que tu te rend compte de ce que tu es en train de faire de toi?"<em>  
><em>Il se retourna. Et, alors que les souvenirs assaillaient sa mémoire, alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, il lui prit l'envie de tomber au sol pour rejoindre et nourrir l'humus, pour voir son corps être disséminé par d'innombrables organismes vivants, pour sentir les nutriments de son être couler dans la sève du Charme bleu.<em>  
><em>Il était inutile de lutter contre ces fantômes du passé qui le harcelaient.<em>  
><em>Alors...<em>  
><em>Legolas laissa, une fois encore, les doux songes des joies passées se rappeler à sa mémoire.<em>

Étrange de penser que maintenant, tout était fini; que maintenant, tout ne pouvait qu'être fini. Il avait rempli son rôle jusqu'au bout; désormais, les elfes n'avaient plus qu'à se retirer de la scène. C'était ainsi.  
>Le déclin de sa race venait de prendre un tournant décisif. A présent, ils allaient lentement mais surement disparaitre de la surface du globe, à moins qu'ils n'aient la "chance" de seulement régresser.<br>Legolas soupira, retira sa capuche et offrit son visage à la lune.  
>A l'intérieur, la fête battait son plein. Le couronnement du Roi Aragorn, sous le nom d'Elessar Telcontar marquait la renaissance de la paix. Et, fatalement, la disparition de...<br>On y revenait toujours.  
>Pourtant, Legolas n'était pas si obsédé que ça par cette pensée. Cela lui faisait juste un peu bizarre. Il se demanda si on avait remarqué son absence, là bas. La pensée qu'en restant ici, il risquait de froisser son ami l'effleura, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de retourner auprès de tout ce monde. Trop de bruit, trop d'émotions mêlées, trop de... Monde.<br>Il avait eu du mal à trouver un coin tranquille. Et puis, cette ville manquait cruellement d'arbres. Accoudé à la rambarde d'un belvédère au dessus de la plaine, il scruta la nuit claire de ses yeux perçants. Et se demanda ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Ils s'étaient promis mutuellement, Gimli et lui, de voyager ensemble pour que chacun découvre une fraction du monde de l'autre, mais il savait que le nain n'avait pas envie de partir avant plusieurs années, peut être même décennies, et lui aussi était un petit peu plus que quasiment immortel.  
>Legolas ferma les yeux un instant.<br>L'aube approchait; déjà, le ciel se teintait de couleurs pastels, sans pour autant devenir plus lumineux. Au contraire. Les étoiles disparaissaient lentement les unes après les autres et la Lune perdait de son éclat.  
>"Au revoir, Lune d'argent..."<br>L'elfe se retourna. Aragorn, malgré une nuit sans doute passée à fêter la victoire comme les autres, n'était pas moins resplendissant qu'à l'accoutumée dans son costume de Roi froissé.  
>Il sourit.<br>-Il y a longtemps que je te cherche, tu sais.  
>-Il est étrange de constater que tu affiches la même prestance dans tes habits sales et usés de rôdeur et dans ces vêtements royaux.<br>Un peu fatigué quand même, Aragorn eut besoin de quelques secondes pour décrypter cette phrase. Cela ne manqua pas de faire sourire son ami.  
>-Alors, que fais tu loin de la fête, loin de tes sujets, de tes soldats, loin de tes amis, et de ta femme, ton Arwen si chère à ton cœur?<br>-Je te cherchais.  
>-Tu m'en vois flatté... Y a t il une raison particulière à cela?<br>-Je t'ai vu partir il y a trois ou quatre heure, et je me demandais ce que tu avais, alors...  
>Il appuya ses mains sur la balustrade et, d'un coup de rein, l'enjamba pour s'y asseoir.<br>-Et puis, tu sembles mélancolique.  
>-Oui. C'était le dernier combat des elfes. Maintenant, notre race va...<br>La main d'Aragorn, soudain plaquée sur son visage, l'empêcha de terminer.  
>-Mmhpfne mhmpfe?<br>-Tais toi...  
>-M...<br>-Je pense qu'une dizaine de personnes m'ont déjà tenu ce discours. Je commence un peu à m'en lasser. Et puis...  
>-Mpfhne?<br>-... Et puis, je n'aime pas l'idée que tu sois voué à disparaitre.  
>Legolas lui jeta un regard un peu étonné.<br>-Les elfes sont ainsi. C'est stupide. si vous vous battiez, si vous essayiez, si vous le vouliez vraiment, l'histoire pourrait continuer à vous inclure.  
>Legolas retira la main qui le baillonait.<br>-Tu sais, la vie des elfes est longue... A peine assez pour devenir Sage, mais trop pour s'adapter au rythme de vie court et frénétique des humains. Il ne reste pas beaucoup d'entre nous ici. Les humains sont déjà plus puissants que ceux qui demeurent ici. Ne nies pas, tu sais très bien que c'est vrai. Et puis, sois donc heureux pour ta race, l'essor des humains ne peut se faire qu'au détriment du nôtre. Peut être vous aussi finirez par disparaitre au profit d'autres. A quand l'Age d'or des hobbits?  
>-Je...<br>-Pourquoi es tu si ému? Cette partie de la pièce ne se joueras que bien après ta mort, même si tu vivras longtemps. Est ce pour moi que ton cœur est soucieux?  
>Aragorn haussa les épaules.<br>-Que vas tu faire?  
>-La Mer me manque.<br>-C'est la raison du départ de tout les tiens. L'as tu seulement déjà vue?  
>-Est ce une raison pour qu'elle ne me manque pas?<br>Aragorn sourit à son tour. Toutes les étoiles avaient disparu. Les heures avant l'apparition du Soleil étaient les plus sombres.  
>-Si tu savais...<p>

***  
>Le lendemain, sans l'avoir prévu, Legolas quitta la ville. Il n'avait prévenu personne et pensait que de toute façon, on ne s'inquiéterait pas trop pour lui.<br>Il était un peu agoraphobe.  
>Il chevaucha pendant plusieurs heures à travers montagnes puis plaines, puis, lorsque sa monture commença à montrer les premiers signes de fatigue, il s'arrêta au bord d'une rivière pour observer le paysage.<br>C'était vide. Et désolé. Il n'y avait pas le moindre arbre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Les vestiges d'une ancienne route, sans doute abandonnée depuis longtemps, traçaient une courbe harmonieuse dans la terre brune, passaient à proximité d'une ruine de bâtiment, sans doute une vieille ferme fortifiée, puis suivaient la même rivière pour aller se perdre entre deux montagnes. Le ciel, gris et nuageux, d'où commençait d'ailleurs à tomber quelques gouttes, s'accordait bien en couleurs et en forme avec le paysage.  
>Il n'avait pas de destinations particulières. Il n'était jamais venu ici. Il décida de remonter la rivière, pour essayer d'en trouver la source. En attendant, il dormirait dans l'ancienne ferme. La nuit serait froide et, même si il avait sa cape elfique pour le protéger, quatre murs et un toit contre l'orage qui approchait ne seraient pas de trop.<p>

Legolas voyagea plusieurs jours, suivant le cours d'eau, à cheval la plupart du temps, parfois à pied, lorsque sa monture, rebaptisée Hiswë (Brouillard), semblait être fatiguée. Cela se fit un peu plus fréquent lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans les montagnes, puis, il finit par le laisser pour terminer sa course entièrement seul. Il avait confiance en la capacité de survie de Hiswë, et était à peu près persuadé qu'il retournerait à la ville sans encombre. Ou qu'il n'y retournerait pas, mais qu'il le ferait vivant.  
>Plusieurs fois, la rivière s'était divisé; il avait alors choisi au hasard l'affluent qu'il suivait. Les arbres étaient de plus en plus fréquents, même si le tout restait globalement fade et désert. mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, il pressentait la présence d'une foret après le second col.<br>Environ six jours après son départ de Minas Tirith, Legolas finit par arriver à la source de la rivière.  
>La source...<br>Il s'agissait d'un lac immense, d'une couleur intensément turquoise comme ceux des sommets, tout entouré de montagnes d'où s'écoulaient des cascades qui ruisselaient en jeux d'eaux étranges et baroques le long de falaises presque blanches. La rive ou il était se composait d'une simple plage de galet mais, de l'autre côté, un bois verdoyant succédait aux courbes brisées du relief. Les racines des arbres semblaient être directement issues de l'eau, les feuilles filtraient délicatement la lumière tamisée, loin, si loin, à des kilomètres de là. Un léger vent soufflait, ourlant la surface de l'eau de douces ridules miroitant de milliers de petits soleils presque blancs.  
>Personne ne devait avoir vu, ni même, sans doute, imaginé ce lieu, depuis sa création par les Valars.<br>Legolas sourit en s'asseyant sur l'herbe rase, pénétré par la pureté qui se dégageait de chaque élément naturel. Une impression de déjà vu s'insinua en lui. Comment exprimer l'idée d'une mémoire datant d'avant sa vie, une mémoire peut être directement héritée de ses Créateurs? Comment expliquer cette impression de sérénité comme s'il était déjà mort, ou pas encore tout à fait né...? Comment dire à quel point toute sa vie venait de trouver ses réponse, venait d'être justifiée par cette découverte?  
>Legolas resta face au Lac pendant plusieurs heures, admirant de tout son soûl l'eau turquoise et la foret émeraude. Il avait apprécié le voyage, bien qu'il l'eut trouvé long sans compagnon, mais n'avait pas vraiment prit le temps de répondre aux interrogations nées dans son cœur.<br>Lorsque le soir arriva, Legolas décida de gagner la foret. Il était consumé par l'envie mais aussi la peur de découvrir ses mystères. mais le vent s'était renforcé, et maintenant, il faisait plus froid, et il pleuvait de nouveau. Le lieu avait perdu de sa magie.  
>Il ne passerait rien qu'une nuit là bas et repartirait le lendemain.<p>

Un humain aurait eu beaucoup de mal à se souvenir du parcours exact qu'il avait fait pour venir. Sur quels rochets on pouvait sauter, sur lesquels on ne pouvait pas; ou mette es pieds, où on glissait, où on tombait.  
>Legolas retraversa la montagne plus rapidement qu'à l'aller, et il ne lui fallut que trois jours pour gagner la plaine d'où il était partit. Contre toute attente, Hiswë était resté par ici, et, quelques jours plus tard, il était de retour à Minas Tirith.<br>Au moins était il apaisé.  
>Alors qu'il regagnait, en évitant le plus possible les gens, l'appartement qui lui était alloué, il se sentit tiré en arrière. Il n'avait pas entendu son agresseur arriver et son étonnement fut tel qu'il se laissa plaquer conte le mur sans vraiment réagir. Il savait que, de toute façon, il était assez fort pour se tirer d'une situation délicate. Par contre, qui pouvait lui en vouloir comme ça?<br>Deux yeux couleur d'orage lui faisaient face.

-Qu'ai je donc bien pu faire qui ai pu provoquer ton ire, grand Roi? fit il en souriant, quoique plutôt agacé qu'il l'ait attaqué comme ça.  
>-Ou étais tu?<br>La question avait été posée dans un murmure. Legolas fronça les sourcils, étonné... Aragorn, malgré son calme apparent, ne parvenait pas à lui cacher son soulagement  
>-Pourquoi?<br>-Pardon?  
>-Pourquoi cette question?<br>-Pourquoi pas?  
>-Ts.<br>-On s'inquiétait.  
>-Il me semble que je suis capable de me défendre tout seul en cas de problème, Aragorn.<br>-N'importe. Ou étais tu?  
>-Autre part.<br>Aragorn lâcha son col en soupirant. Il réfléchit quelques secondes sous le regard réprobateur et interrogateur de son ami.  
>-Je... Je suis désolé. C'est juste que... La Terre du milieu est loin d'être encore purgée de toute les créatures qui la souillent. Et j'avais peur que... Je ne voulais pas que... Que tu repartes si vite... Alors qu'on a pas eu le temps de se retrouver tous ensemble pour profiter de notre victoire. Alors que je ne t'ai même pas encore exprimé ma gratitude de...<br>Legolas décida de prendre sa gène pour du regret et lui sourit (ce qui n'arrangea rien, pauvre Aragorn!)  
>-Je compte rester là encore quelques temps. Jusqu'à ce que je décide que je m'ennuie. Ou que je veuille aller voir la mer. Je ne sais pas. Au pire, je te préviendrais avant de partir. Bien, maintenant que te voila rassuré, que dirais tu de me laisser rejoindre ma chambre? Je rêve d'un bain et, pour être franc je pense que des vêtements de rechange ne seraient pas de trop.<br>Aragorn s'effaça devant lui, un peu honteux de s'être montré si malgracieux et Legolas s'en alla avec un dernier sourire.

"Tiens, c'est amusant, je n'avais pas pensé qu'il s'inquiéterait pour moi."

Après long un passage, tiède et délicieux, dans l'une des sources chaudes qui approvisionnaient les Bains du palais, Legolas, changé et reposé, se joignit à ses compagnons de route pour le repas du soir. Aragorn avait profité que tout les membres de la communauté soient présents (sauf Boromir, comme on peut s'y attendre, et Gandalf qui avait mystérieusement disparu) pour qu'ils partagent un repas tout les sept.  
>La conversation autour des plats fut vive et joyeuse; après le repas, Merry et Pippin se lancèrent dans une de leurs danse, puis décidèrent de rejoindre les soldats et les habitants de Minas Thirith avec lesquels ils s'étaient liés d'amitié, espérant trouver auprès d'eux une ambiance plus festive. Sam, un peu soul, les suivit, ainsi que Frodon, plongé dans son habituel état de mélancolie perpétuelle. Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli restèrent à parler ensemble. Puis, le nain finit par partir lui aussi, sans raison particulière si ce n'est l'envie de rejoindre les jeunes hobbits pour les voir mener la danse. Aragorn et Legolas, resté seuls, sortirent prendre sur un balcon.<br>-Je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme ça tout à l'heure. Je suis fatigué en ce moment et je dois avouer que la charge d'un royaume à moitié dévasté est plutôt lourde...  
>Legolas lui sourit encore.<br>-Je sais.  
>-Peut être ne suis je finalement pas fait pour régner...<br>Son ami le regarda, surprit.  
>-Pardon? Est ce que tu t'es bien regardé? Tu as l'étoffe d'un roi, c'est l'évidence même. Tu es né pour monter sur ce trône. C'est juste une période! Je suppose que ce doit être un peu étrange de se retrouver dans cette situation quand on a passé sa vie à explorer le monde, mais...<br>Il se tut et observa Aragorn. Toute la fatigue du monde pesait sur ses traits. A son habituelle odeur de feu et de foret s'était ajouté une nouvelle fragrance, un peu musqué et épicée, du parfum qu'il portait, ses cernes s'étaient creusés et il avait imperceptiblement maigri.  
>Legolas tenta d'ironiser.<br>-Après des semaines et des semaines de route à travers le monde, après des dizaines de combats, des centaines de situations impossibles, de pression, après des heures passées à douter ou à tergiverser, te voilà Roi, toi qui es sans aucun doute la personne qui le mérite le plus au monde. Mais je ne pensais pas que la vie au château aurait cet effet là sur toi! Fatigué des diners et des réceptions?  
>Aragorn soupira.<br>-Tu ne comprends pas... Avant, même si certaines décisions étaient difficiles à prendre, on savait que ce qu'on faisait était juste, et on savait aussi globalement ce qu'on devait faire. Maintenant, la reconstruction du monde repose sur mes épaules. A chaque décision que je prends, j'ai l'impression d'avoir à trouver l'unique voie parmi des milliers d'impasses. Je... Il n'y a plus personne pour m'y aider.  
>-Je suis là, moi.<br>-C'est différent. Tu repartiras dès que tu le pourras. Et de même pour Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin qui repartiront quand leur nostalgie de chez eux sera plus forte que l'attrait des fêtes de minas Tirith. Gimli est déjà agacé par sa vie ici, il reste pour ne pas me vexer. Et même Arwen, elle est de plus en plus mélancolique, elle brule d'envie de retourner voire les sien à Fondcombe. Elle pense y séjourner pendant un mois ou deux avant de revenir.  
>-Alors, je ne m'en irais pas.<br>-Est ce que tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis?  
>-Mais...<br>-Je ne pense pas. Tu passerais ta vie auprès de moi jusqu'à ce que ma peau se tende sur mes os, jusqu'à je ne sois plus qu'un vieillard sénile radotant et manipulé par des conseillers avides de pouvoir qui, déjà, cherchent à en obtenir quelques miettes par la flatterie et la servilité?  
>-Mais...<br>-Ton sang bout dans tes veines. Tu désire plus que tout t'envoler, rejoindre la mer, continuer à découvrir ce monde. Je ne retiendrais pas l'oiseau en cage.  
>-Estel...<br>-Et je refuse que tu vois cette déchéance. L'humanité me répugne à accepter cette agonie lente du cœur et de l'esprit. Je ne veux pas que tu voies ce que je vais devenir.  
>Legolas sourit.<br>-Tout meurt, se transforme, devient autre chose. Les humains meurent et se renouvellent. Les elfes partent et disparaissent. Les peuples se succèdent à la surface de la Terre.  
>Aragorn se tourna vers lui.<br>-Toi aussi, tu sera seul, un jour.  
>-Je sais.<br>-Toi aussi tu regretteras de n'avoir pas fait certaines chose qui auraient du être faites.  
>-Je sais.<br>-Toi aussi tu penseras à ton passé et tu t'y plongeras avec délectation lorsqu'il sera ton seul repère.  
>-Je sais.<br>-Alors, si j'ai envie de faire quelque chose que je dois surtout pas faire, mais que si je ne le fais pas, je le regretterais et mon passé me sembleras vide, dois je le faire?  
>-... Tu as bu?<br>-Je suis parfaitement sobre.  
>-ça dépend. ça dépend quelle est la nature de ce désir.<br>-... D'accord. Il commence à faire froid. Pourquoi ne pas rentrer?  
>Legolas, vaguement étonné de ce changement de sujet, hocha la tête.<br>Il tourna le dos au magnifique paysage de la plaine dans la nuit qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux et se dirigea vers la porte. Il sentit alors un souffle chaud dans son cou.  
>-... Euh?<br>Une main brulante se glissa sur sa taille tandis qu'un corps se collait à lui.  
>-A-A-Aragorn? Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas bu?<br>Sa respiration ne sentait pas l'alcool. Alors, il analysa rapidement toutes les hypothèses qui s'offraient à lui pour expliquer ce comportement pour le moins... Euh... Spécial.  
>Son esprit s'arrêta brièvement sur une solution si improbable qu'il la rejeta immédiatement.<br>Reconnexion à la réalité. Il fut tiré brusquement en arrière et plaqué contre un mur glacé (décidément, c'était une habitude). Aragorn lui fit face, un sourire indéfinissable flottant sur son visage.  
>-Une chose de moins que je ne regretterais pas...<br>Et il l'embrassa.

* * *

><p>Voilààààà. Je me rends compte qu'il y a beaucoup de trucs inutiles. Je vais arranger tout ça.<p> 


	2. Lune

Deuxième chapitre. Je suis desolée, j'ai eu trop de trvail pour le poster vendredi comme je voulais le faire. Mais les tpe sont terminés, et puis, c'est les vacances! Avant dernier chapitre juste avant la rentrée, si je peux.

Pairing; Legolas-Aragorn, Disclaimer; les personnages ne sont pas à moi (et si ils l'étaient, je les offrirait à Stroumfette pour noël) Et caetera (si, ça s'ecrit comme ça, ça vient du latin et cetera desunt, ça veut dire 'et le reste est omis', na!)

* * *

><p>-A-A-Aragorn? Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas bu?<br>Sa respiration ne sentait pas l'alcool. Alors, il analysa rapidement toutes les hypothèses qui s'offraient à lui pour expliquer ce comportement pour le moins... Euh... Spécial.  
>Son esprit s'arrêta brièvement sur une solution si improbable qu'il la rejeta immédiatement.<br>Reconnexion à la réalité. Il fut tiré brusquement en arrière et plaqué contre un mur glacé (décidément, c'était une habitude). Aragorn lui fit face, un sourire indéfinissable flottant sur son visage.  
>-Une chose de moins que je ne regretterais pas...<br>Et il l'embrassa.

Leur baiser ne dura pas longtemps, juste une petite poignée de seconde, et Legolas fut si surpris qu'il n'eut pas le réflexe de se débattre. Cependant, lorsque son... Euh... Ami s'écarta un peu, il se sentit rougir jusqu'aux os.  
>-Euh...<br>Aragorn ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus. Il lâcha un "c'était pas mal", puis colla de nouveau, plus brutalement, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette fois, l'elfe essaya un peu de se dégager de la prise, mais il sentit les mains qui lui tenaient les bras et les collaient sur son torse se resserrer encore.  
>-Mmhghm! (ce qui signifie littéralement; "Aïe, là, tu commences à me faire mal, c'est pourquoi je te prierais d'arrêter de serrer mes bras comme un gros bourrin, espèce de tête d'enclume." Oui, on peut dire beaucoup de choses en peu de syllabes quand on est à moitié asphyxié)<br>Il sentit la langue d'Aragorn venir titiller ses lèvres et les serra obstinément. Non pas que ce fut désagréable, au contraire, mais il n'était pas contre quelques explications avant d'aller plus loin. L'humain, se rendant compte de cette réticence, soupira avant de libérer sa bouche.  
>-Oui? fit il, tranquille. Tu as quelque chose à me demander Legolas?<br>-Mais... M-Mais... Mais...  
>Aragorn ne put s'empêcher de sourire.<br>-Mais... Tu es fou...?  
>-Tu n'as pas apprécié?<br>Legolas rougit.  
>-Là n'est pas la question! J-Je...<br>-Alors, ou est le problème?  
>-Mais... Tu as une femme, et... Et puis, tu es roi, et moi, je suis un elfe mais je suis un homme, enfin, je veux dire, j-je...<br>-Je ne pensais pas te voir bafouiller un jour comme ça.  
>-Est ce que tu as réfléchit à ce que ton acte pouvait impliquer? aux conséquences de ce que tu viens de faire?<br>-C'est vrai. Intrigues à la cour. Conseillers soudoyés et manipulateurs. Rumeurs. Voire même, conflits entre les royaumes.  
>Il avait détourné la tête et énumérait toutes les calamités qui pouvaient lui tomber dessus avec un calme déconcertant. Il lâcha le bras de Legolas, au grand soulagement de ce dernier, et s'appuya à la balustrade, tourné vers la lune.<br>-Mais, très cher ami, ne crois tu pas que j'ai déjà murement pensé à tout ça? Ne crois tu pas que j'ai mesuré et pesé chacune des possibles conséquences de ce baiser? J'y pense depuis plusieurs semaines. J'y pensais même déjà avant... J'ai beaucoup hésité. J'ai cru entrainer la perte de notre amitié. Et si il est vrai que si les autres effets peuvent être grave, celui ci est le plus catastrophique de tous. Mais c'est une évidence désormais. Tu sais, Legolas, ça n'a aucune importance...  
>Il passa sa main sur la joue de l'elfe, pétrifié. Il s'approcha de lui doucement, tendrement, et passa son visage le long de son cou jusqu'à arriver à son oreille. Et, dans un murmure, il lui avoua.<br>-Je t'aime.  
>Ce fut tout. Il avait élaboré des centaines, des milliers de scénarios au sujet de cet instant. Il avait pensé à toutes les réponses possibles et imaginables de la part de l'elfe. Il avait conjecturé jusqu'au moindre détail mais aucune de ses scènes imaginaires n'avait pu la remplir de joie autant que celle ci.<br>N'observant aucune réaction de sa part, (il devait être trop choqué, sans doute) il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et de l'embrasser à nouveau.  
>Il approcha ses lèvres de siennes, une fois encore...<br>Et se retrouva, par une clé presque imparable, écrasé par terre sous le genoux de Legolas, un poignard fin sur la gorge. il leva la tête. Son ami (...) le regardait, mi sonné, mi incrédule. Il avait du agir dans un réflexe.

Un ange passa.

-...Legolas? tu es sûr que ça va?

L'elfe sembla retrouver brutalement ses esprits. Il lâcha son poignard qui tomba sur le sol dans un tintement clair, et se recula brusquement à un ou deux mètres, jusqu'à ce que son dos touche la balustrade. A ses grands yeux écarquillés au delà de l'humainement possible et à son teint presque verdâtre, Aragorn se dit qu'il devait être vraiment sérieusement groggy.  
>Il décida de s'approcher doucement, très, très doucement de son elfe. Comme on s'approche d'un animal sauvage qu'on ne veut pas effrayer. Cela eut pour effet d'agacer la part de lucidité qui subsistait en Legolas (tout le restant ses neurones étant à présent branchés sur le secteur "Il m'a embrassé là... Il m'a embrassé et avoué son amour... Dur... Il m'a embrassé là... Il m'a embrassé..." mode bug). Parvenu près de lui, tout les deux face à face, assis Legolas en tailleur, Aragorn le chevauchant à moitié. Il se fixèrent quelques secondes. Le temps qu'il fallut à la conscience et à la capacité de réflexion de legolas pour réintégrer son corps.<br>-...Legolas? fit le roi, vaguement inquiet.  
>-... C'est vrai?<br>-Pardon?  
>-Que tu m'aimes. C'est vrai?<br>-... Oui.  
>Un sourire vint jouer sur ses lèvres.<br>-Ah bon. Estel?  
>-Oui?<br>-Tu es sûr de ton choix?  
>-Oui.<br>-Malgré toutes ses conséquences?  
>-Oui.<br>-Ah bon. Et maintenant?  
>-oui?<br>-Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer?  
>-tout dépend de toi.<br>-... Je t'aime.

oOo

Ils décidèrent ensemble de cacher leur amour. L'homosexualité n'était absolument pas tolérée du temps des anciens rois, et le peuple n'étant pas près à changer pour le nouveau, Cela valait donc mieux pour eux. Le lendemain, Arwen quitta le château pour quelques temps, afin de retrouver les siens et de se recueillir. Ils profitèrent de leurs premiers jours en ttemps que couple, se retrouvant parfois dans la chambre de l'elfe, et y passaient la nuit à s'embrasser ou simplement discuter. En journée, ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était. Au mieux échangeaient ils des regard durant les (rares) instants ou ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce.

oOo

Un jour ou Aragorn, Faramir ainsi que quelques uns des conseillers se trouvaient réunis dans la bibliothèque pour parler des mesures qui devaient être prises au niveau de l'étanchéité de l'ancien territoire de Sauron, Legolas se faufila à l'intérieur de la pièce sans se faire remarquer des quelques gardes qui en surveillaient l'entrée.

Il ne voulait pas troubler le conseil, ni même se faire voir par son ami, il voulait juste pouvoir observer à sa guise cet air si particulier qui se peignait sur son visage lorsqu'il réfléchissait intensément. Comme il s'en doutait (il était un elfe, après tout) sa présence échappa aux humains, si bien qu'il pu sortir son fusain et commencer à ébaucher le portrait d'Aragorn sur la feuille de parchemin qu'il avait amené. Il s'était perché dans un trou, une espèce de niche dans le mur, qui avait autrefois contenu une statue et qui, aujourd'hui vide, offrait une cachette discrète et peu accessible.

Au fur et à mesure que son esquisse avançait, l'elfe eut de moins en moins besoin de relever la tête pour observer son modèle. Il finit même par le mémoriser totalement et n'eut plus besoin de le regarder.  
>Il fut donc assez surpris lorsqu'il entendit la voix douce et rauque de son ami lui murmurer dans l'oreille "ainsi tu t'es découvert une passion pour le fusain..."<br>_"..."_  
>-E-Estel?<br>-Je me demande pourquoi tu m'appelles tantôt estel tantôt aragorn. Tu n'es pas trop mal installé ici?  
>-Euh... Je...<br>-...Mais encore?  
>-Depuis quand tu m'avais repéré?<br>-Depuis que tu es entré dans la salle. Je t'ai aussi vu escalader la bibliothèque pour te caler ici. Tu es silencieux et agile, c'est très impressionnant...  
>-Merci. Tu es plus observateur que je le pensais, il faudra que je fasse plus attention la prochaine fois.<br>-Il y aura une prochaine fois?  
>-Dès que je me serais procuré un nouveau papier.<br>-Si tôt? Dis, tu ne m'avais pas entendu venir?  
>-Il faut croire que non. Je devrais avoir honte de moi! j'etais trop concentré, je suppose.<br>-Oh. Je pourrais voir ton dessin?  
>Legolas rougit mais lui tendit son papier. La figure d'aragorn vue sous plusieurs angles était esquissée d'une manière fine et détaillée... En bas, une petite note indiquait "si tu savais à quel point je t'aime..."<br>Aragorn sourit. Passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de son amant.  
>-... ô toi que j'aime, toi que je ne peux plus regarder sans souffrir, toi qui, un jour... Comment puis je mériter l'amour d'un être tel que toi? comment la perfection éternelle peut elle accepter poser ses yeux sur cette âme fragile et périssable que contient mon corps?<br>-Les humains sont si inconstants.  
>-Je te ferais souffrir, un jour...<br>-Qu'en sais je? Il ne m'est pas donné de lire le futur, mais... Je sais le présent. Et dans le présent... Je t'aime.

Aragorn sourit. Approcha ses lèvres de celles de l'elfe pour les unir dans un baiser aussi tendre que passionné.  
>Alors que des mains commençaient à se perdre en dessous des vêtements, alors que le papier et la mine abandonnés menaçaient de tomber par terre, alors que la tension montait peu à peu...<p>

Legolas sentit soudain comme un froid au niveau du torse. Ses mains se refermèrent sur le vide quand il voulu étreindre son ami. Sa vue se brouilla soudain.  
>Un cri s'éleva. Mélange de douleur, de surprise, d'incompréhension aussi.<br>-Aaah...  
>Legolas se pencha au dessus du vide et fixa Aragorn, tombé par terre au milieu des livres. La chute de la bibliothèque avait provoqué un nuage de poussière qui envahissait peu à peu la pièce. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'air parfaitement ahuri de son compagnon.<br>-Euh... Estel, ça va?  
>L'autre lâcha une volée de juron très peu chics, mais qui achevèrent de provoquer l'hilarité de l'elfe.<p>

oOo

-Legolas?  
>-Aragorn?<br>-... Pourquoi tu m'appelles parfois Estel et parfois Aragorn?  
>-Comme ça. Je ne sais pas. Tu as trop de noms.<br>-Ah bon. Et quel est celui des deux que tu préfères?  
>-Je ne sais pas. Est ce que c'est important?<br>-Pas vraiment.  
>-Dis?<br>-Mmmh?  
>-Tu as vu comme la lune est belle?<br>-Mmmh.  
>-J'ai sommeil.<br>-Tu veux rentrer?  
>-Que si j'ai le droit de rester dans tes bras si je m'endors.<br>-Tu n'as pas peur qu'on se fasse remarquer?  
>-Ce n'est pas à moi d'en avoir peur.<br>-Arwen rentre dans trois jours.  
>-Je sais. Penses tu qu'il y a de réélles chances qu'on nous devine?<br>-C'est une probabilité que je ne veux pas exclure. Je sais que deux ou trois personnes nous soupçonnent déjà. Mais ça leur passera, si nous sommes prudents.  
>-Quel type de prudence?<br>-Je ne sais pas.  
>-... Je t'aime.<br>Aragorn laissa un sourire de joie pure s'épanouir sur son visage.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà. C'est fini. Vous avez le droit de laisser des reviews, même anonymes -'<br>A plus.


	3. Lettres

_Legolas, mon amour._

_Il me faut te remercier. Pour le soutien que tu m'as apporté, d'abord pendant la quête de l'Anneau, mais aussi -surtout- ensuite, pendant les premiers mois après mon accession au trône. Tu es un ami précieux, et un amant... Exquis._

_Si tu savais comme je t'aime._

_Je suis vraiment désolé de devoir faire ça. Sache que les nuits et les jours que nous avons passé ensemble resteront pour toujours gravés dans mon cœur. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, de si pur, de si beau. Tu m'as fait gouter à la sérénité et à la quiétude. Je tiens tant à toi! Je t'en supplie, Legolas, oublies moi, détestes moi, hais moi si tu le peux, mais surtout, ne souffres pas._

_J'ai cru, j'ai cru vraiment que notre relation pourrait marcher, je m'en veux tellement aujourd'hui. Regardes moi. Regardes nous. Je suis destiné à régner sur le royaume de Gondor et d'Arnor réunifiés. Je suis Roi. Tu es Prince. J'ai une reine et le devoir d'engendrer des héritiers au trône. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, que tu pourrais n'être qu'un amant illégitime, mais je me refuse de faire ça plus longtemps à Arwen. La paix sur ce monde est encore trop fragile pour que je laisse naitre des intrigues et des secrets dans ma Cour._

_Et puis, malgré tout, je l'aime..._

_Vis. Vis heureux, sans moi._

_Elessar_

* * *

><p>Voilà. Un chapitre aussi court que possible, mais la suite demain ou après demain. Je vais bien m'amuser.<p> 


	4. Retour

Fin du flach back... Et de ma fiction. Merci à toutes^^

* * *

><p>Legolas serra le papier entre ses mains. Se laissa tomber de son arbre.<br>Le soir tombait et le lac miroitait de mille feux. C'était beau. Juste beau. Il se sentit choir sur les genoux.  
>Il saisit sa tête entre ses deux mains et entremêla ses doigts à sa chevelure pour la tirer à son aise. Il baissa la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche ses genoux. Serra ses paupières pour s'empêcher de pleurer.<br>Échoua.  
>La première larme qui roula le long de sa joue entraina toutes les autres, et elles furent nombreuses à profiter de l'ouverture des vannes pour couler en cascade sur son visage, son cou, sa poitrine. Un gout de sang envahissait petit à petit sa bouche.<br>Il se prostra un peu plus sur le sol poussiéreux. Attendit que sa raison revienne un peu pour pouvoir, enfin, mettre en mots ses émotions.  
>Sa raison ne revenait pas.<br>Lorsque son cœur fut tellement glacé qu'il lui parut brulant, à moins que ce ne fut le contraire, lorsqu'il ne fut plus la différence entre le sang qui coulait à l'intérieur de sa joue et les larmes qui ruisselaient à l'extérieur, lorsqu'une pensée sinon rationnelle, du moins organisée, fit son apparition dans sa tête embrumée, alors, il autorisa quelques un des innombrables sentiments qui tourbillonnaient en lui à sortir, sous forme de mots.

_"Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. De la même manière qu'un homme n'a pas besoin de son cœur, qu'une planète n'a pas besoin de soleil, qu'un livre n'as pas besoin de mots. Tu ne le comprends pas? Tout mon univers ne s'organise qu'autour de toi. Comment ai je pu te laisser avoir tant d'emprise sur moi? Je t'aime tellement..."_

Il se redressa vaguement et s'appuya au tronc derrière lui. Inspira. Expira. Hurla.

_"Ne comprends donc tu pas que ma vie n'a aucun sens si elle ne fusionne pas à la tienne? Que ma beauté, quelle qu'elle puisse être, ne sert à rien si ce n'est à être vue par tes yeux? Tes yeux... Comment de tels yeux peuvent exister...? Tes yeux sont deux pierres précieuses d'une couleur étrange, un peu originale, deux gemmes lumineux qui à eux seuls justifient l'invention du sens de la vue. Tes yeux sont les plus jolies choses qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, enserrés dans leur écrin de chair et de peau. Ta peau... Je ne la pensais pas si douce, sais tu? Et tes cheveux, cascade de camaïeux de noirs et de bruns, qui tombent, d'une manière un peu folle, sur tes épaules et le long de ta gorge... Je t'aime...  
>Je t'aime..."<em>

Il laissa, malgré lui, un petit rire s'échapper de ses lèvres.

_"C'est comme si je m'éveillais d'un rêve. Tu sais, de ces rêves si beaux qu'on ne veut pas quitter, et qu'on n'oublie qu'à regret. De ces rêves si doux qu'on pleure au réveil, parce que, l'espace d'un instant on a pensé qu'ils étaient réels. Mais je crois que le jour se lève. Alors, arriverais je à gagner encore quelques minutes de sommeil, et pourrais je replonger dans ce rêve parfait?"_

Il leva la tête vers le ciel nuageux. Le projet qui prenait naissance dans son esprit l'étonnait un peu, mais...

_"C'était un rêve de quatre mois. Un rêve trop court, en verité. Mais je ne crois pas avoir jamais vécu de telles choses durant ma vie, et je n'en vivrais plus jamais, alors..."_

... Autant figer le rêve à ce point ci.  
>Il fixa son regard sur le lac, baigné par la lumière de la lune naissante.<br>Quelques semaines auparavant, Estel lui avait offert un poignard. Un objet magnifique, incrusté d'argent et de saphirs, incroyablement fin et délicat.  
>Il sourit doucement. Il ne pleurait plus.<br>Il retira sa tunique, dénudant son torse et abandonna son arc entre les roseaux. Serrant l'arme dans sa main, il lança un ultime regard à la Lune moqueuse.  
>Il entra dans l'eau.<p>

**_***Épilogue***_**

_-Oui, et nous avons trouvé ses armes et ses vêtement, ainsi des traces de sang sur la berge. Je pense que... Je pense que Legolas Greenleaf ne reviendra plus au château. Désirez vous que nous recherchions son corps pour lui offrir une sépulture digne de son rang?  
>Aragorn, pétrifié, serra les accoudoirs de son trône entre ses mains. Ses yeux écarquillés fixaient sans le voir son envoyé.<br>-Mon Roi?  
>-Je... Je... Non, je...<br>-Estel? Estel, que se passe t il?  
>Arwen venait d'entrer dans la salle. Son ventre rebondi de femme enceinte, ses traits fatigués mais souriant, sa grâce naturelle d'elfe fit l'effet d'une bouée de sauvetage au Roi.<br>"Ô mon amour... Moi, je ne peux pas m'en aller. Je suis enchaîné à ce royaume... Pour toute ma vie. J'aimerais tant te revoir... Si tu savais comme je me sens coupable.  
>... Je regrettes tant..."<br>Il soupira profondément.  
>-Informez son royaume et... Non, laissez son corps là où il se trouve. Je ne peux... Je ne pourrais pas...<br>Arwen dansa plus qu'elle ne marcha jusqu'à lui. Elle l'enveloppa d'une étreinte tendre et aimante en lui murmurant à l'oreille quelques mots de réconfort.  
>Aragorn se reprit. Il était Roi. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser désespérer, le sort d'un peuple en dépendait. Il était mari. Et bientôt père. Il ferma les yeux et embrassa sa femme.<br>-Je t'aime... Je t'aimerais toujours.  
>Arwen crut qu'il s'adressait à elle.<em>

* * *

><p>Fin.<em><br>_J'espère que cette fiction vous a plu... A plus tard^^


End file.
